Mundo dos desafios
equipes Primeiras equipes Os nomes em negrito são os personagens que já foram eliminados MENINAS 1. Bridgette 2. Gwen 3. Lindsay 4. Heather 5. Izzy 6. Violetta 7. LeShawna 8. Courtney 9. Mylei(nao seria do programa mas chegará mais tarde) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- MENINOS 1. Cody 2. Duncan 3. Noah 4. DJ 5. Harold 6. Owen 7. Zack 8. Ezekiel 9. Trent 10. Tyler(nao seria do programa mas Lindsay o convidou e aca bou participando) OUTRAS EQUIPES -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Americanos 1. Lindsay 2. Gwen 3. Heather 4. Violetta 5. Cody 6. Mylei -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- os vitoriosos 1. harold 2. Bridgette 3. Noah 4. Courtney 5. Owen 6. Izzy -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- os turistas 1. Zack 2. Trent 3. Leshawna 4. DJ 5. Ezekiel 6. Duncan(más quando foi eliminado ele não tinha equipe e quando voltou ficou nos turistas) 7. Tyler Episódios *1. Um tempo doido no Brasil part.1 *2. Um tempo doido no Brasil part.2 *3. Em Nova York, Baby !!! *4. Tudo que o Japão faz eu faço melhor *5. Num dia de calor no Egito *6. Duncan na alemanha! *7. Por trás das cameras I: para Harold lenbrar. *8. Quase no frio do Alaska *9. Groelandia é um lugar bom? *10. Na Italia e em Paris *11. Em Yukon no Canadá *12. Eu Vejo Londres... *13. Jamaica Me Faz Suar *14. Por trás das cameras II:Bridgette perdeu pela quarta vez. *15. Uma corrida super doida no Amazonas *16. Pela terceira Vez no Brasil mas em Rio de Janeiro *17. Em Sidney onde a Violetta adora *18. Vamos para a China??? *19. Na África do Sul *20. Em Tokio, Japão *21. Por trás das cameras III:a Violetta ama o Cody. *22. Hawaii é selvagem *23. Em Machi Pichu,Peru *24. Em Irlânda, mas sorte *25. Na Argentina em Buenos Aires *26. Brasil pela quarta vez *27. No acampamento *28. Por trás das comeras IV: quem quer escolher um(a) milionario(a). Alianças * heather e zack * cody e violetta * cody, violetta e duncan * ezekiel e jacaré * Zack e Cody Votações e Eliminações Aqui segue uma lista com os números de votos que cada participante recebeu: 1ª Eliminação: ninguem tinha votado no Duncan por que as equipes ainda não foram feitas.foi eliminado por não ter cantado e por ser muito rudi com Chris, tambem Chris tinha pensado que não tinha lugar para ser de uma equipe, então Duncan foi eliminado, más ainda ficou no avião ate a cerimonia do saco de vomito com amendoim por que chris mandou ele ficar lá, más é considerado eliminado: * duncan 2ª Eliminação: os turistas perdem.Zack, trent, leshawna, dj votoram ezekiel por ter perdido uma aposta por um jacaré e ezekiel votou em leshawna por ter sido rudi e não deixalo cantar na hora da musica então os numeros ficaram assim: * ezekiel - 4 * leshawna - 1 3ª Eliminação: os vitoriosos perdem.Harold vota em Owen por ter se destraido com um muffin,Courtney votou pelo mesmo motivo, e Owen votou em Harold por ter jogado izzy na arvare no meio do centro parque ,Bridgette votou no mesmo motivo do que Harold e Noah, Izzy votou em courtney por ser muito mandona mas Harold achou que ele que estava dando desequilibrio para equipe entao ele quis ir no lugar de Owen: * Harold - 1 * Owen - 4 * Courtney - 1 4ª Eliminação: os turistas perdem.leshawna vota em trent por que vio ela beijando o harold(ou um cara de outra equipe antes dele ser eliminado)e trent e dj votaram em leshawna por que eles não aseitaram que leshwna dese uma ajuda para a outra equipe(a de harold). zack tambem votou em leshawna por ser muito agreciva: * trent - 1 * leshawna - 4 5ª Eliminação: finalmente Duncan aparece.Bridgette, Courtney, Owen e Izzy votaram em Noah por ser muito sarcastico e por ter feito eles perderem e Noah votou em Courtney por nao ter aceitado o abraço dele e agora veremos como ficou os números: * Courtney - 1 * Noah - 4 6ª Eliminação:novamente eles perdem.Owen e izzy votaram em Bridgette por ter os atrapalhados do desafio quando ela estava presa Courtney votou em Owen por ter quebrado o gelo na hora de deslisar e Bridgette votou em Izzy por ser muito doida: * Izzy - 1 * Bridgette - 2 * Owen - 1 curiosidades * em Floresta dos Desafios Harold e LeShawna são eliminados na mesma colocaçao(Harold foi o terceiro eliminado e LeShawna foi a quarta).(Jogo de Bola)(Presos na Água) * pela terceira vez alguem é eliminado antes de Ezekiel. * tamporada passada harold foi o quarto eliminado e leshawna foi a quarta eliminada nesta temporada.(Tudo que o Japão faz eu faço melhor)(indo a apraia) * a aliança de zack com cody e igual a um programa chamado Zack&cody gêmeos em açao. * se quiser saber o que e um por tras das cameras clique aqui Por trás das cameras. * Tyler aparece na musica Gypsy Rap mas ele so começa a participar no Um tempo doido no Brasil part.2 * em algumas musicas Heather, Gwen e Courtney parencen amigas. * leshawna canta em Eine Kleine mas ela já estava eliminada. * Noah faz a mesma coisa que leshawna canta mas já foi eliminado. musicas 1.Gypsy Rap- um tempo doido no Brasil part.1 2.Rowin'time- um tempo doido no Brasil part.2 3.What's Not to Love?- Em Nova York, Baby 4.Before We Die- Tudo que o Japão faz eu faço melhor 5.Lovin' time- Um dia de calor no Egito 6.Eine Kleine- Duncan na Alemanha 7.Baby- Por trás das cameras I:para Harold lenbrar 8.i'm sorry- Por trás das cameras I:para Harold lenbrar 9.Paris- Na Italia e em Paris 10.Stuck to a Pole- Yokon no Canadá berlinda Os números ou nomes em negrito são os episódios ou nomes que já foram realizados e eliminados. {| class='wikitable sortable" border="1" style="text-align:center" |- ! Episódio ! Berlinda |- | 1''' | '''duncan:eliminado |- | 2''' | '''Ezekiel X Leshawna |- | 3''' | Owen X Quis is no lugar de outra pessoa:'''Harold |- | 4''' | Trent X '''LeShawna |- | 6''' | Courtney X '''Noah |- | 11 | Bridgette X Izzy |-